Brothers of Demon Blood
by The Philosipher
Summary: We all know the tale of the fourth Hokage, how he made the ultimate sacrifice to save his village from the wrath of the nine-tails. However, few know of another demon who was sealed inside another child that same night. This is his story.


In the land of the five great elemental nations, a land that has been hidden from ours for many years, there was an outbreak of demons that terrorized the land. Most of which were the nine legendary tailed beasts, the Biju. These demons were unleashed on the five great nations and their ninja villages. The ninja tried with all of their power to destroy the Biju. However, they could not be destroyed, only sealed inside containers. The five nations were able to stop the war with the tailed beasts, but not the constant fighting with each other. Some of the more violent nations saw an opportunity for the ultimate weapons, some of the nations then began to seal the spirits of the tailed beasts inside infant children in order to raise them to destroy their enemies. The ones with the tailed beasts sealed inside them were known as Jinchuriki. But not all of the five nations resorted to this exploitation. In the Land of Fire the nine tailed fox known as Kyubi was sealed inside a person to protect the people from its wrath. During the third great ninja war in the land of fire the Kyubi was released. Its nine tails caused incredible destruction to the land, leveling mountains and causing unbelievable tsunamis.

"Hold it back and wait for orders from the fourth Hokage." A leaf village ninja commanded as he and his squad threw as many kunai as they could at the enormous beast. Its fierce yellow eyes narrowing as it glared at the tiny humans. The ninja felt a sense of dread wash over them as their weapons and jutsu did very little to the Kyubi. Thats when a flash of bright yellow appeared in the middle of the group followed by a tall blond man with angry blue eyes. "Lord Hokage!"

"You all fall back and protect your families. I will take it from here." He commanded.

"Sir!" They all nodded before leaving. The Fourth then pulled out a three pronged kunai from his pouch. He jumped up high in the air then launched the weapon up at the demon. Kyubi moved slightly to the side to avoid the weapon. However the lone ninja appeared right where the kunai was and grabbed it just before landing on the demons nose. It growled before he put a deep cut into the bridge of the nose, making the growl more fierce.

"Come get me you giant fur-ball." He taunted before leaping back down towards the trees, moving just fast enough so that the beast could still see him.

Not too far from their location in an old shack, a redheaded woman held a newborn crying baby in her arms. "Shh, its okay Naruto. Mommy is right here, and daddy will be back soon." She looked up from her blond son to the window. "He had better." She said as her voice grew weaker. The woman held the child close and gingerly kissed his forehead, calming his crying. Then, almost on cue, the Fourth came into the shack. "Is everything okay?" She quickly asked.

"The Kyubi is on his way here."

"We cant kill it, he is too powerful. Also, I don't know how much longer I can last to help you."

"On the way here I came to only one possible decision. We have to seal him in a new vessel." He said, regretfully glancing at the child.

"No Minato!" She shouted, holding the baby close and causing tears to form out of both her and the baby's eyes. "Please, there has to be another way."

"Kushina, we don't have a choice. I cannot ask another family to do something I couldn't go through with myself." He crouched down to her level, stroking the young Naruto's hair.

"He'll be shunned by everyone, growing up with no friends." She shuttered and closed her eyes. "Nobody will show him the love he deserves."

"He will make friends, he is your son after all." He tried his best to force a smile.

Kushina sniffled as she looked at her son before kissing his sun-kissed blond hair. "Just remember, we both love you very much Naruto." She looked up at her husband. "Okay, lets hurry. Before I change my mind about ruining our sons life." Minato kissed his wife and best friend one last time. Wiping the tears off of her cheeks with his thumb.

The family then heard a loud crash followed by a rush of wind that ripped the shack apart. They looked to see the Kyubi a few hundred meters away. Minato looked at his wife quickly. "Give him to me."

"I'll use my chakra chains." She replied as she handed him their son. The Fourth nodded before leaving to make a bit more distance between him and the beast. Kyubi attempted to follow but was suddenly halted in its movements. He growled as he looked down to see dark red chains holding his arms and midsection, they were all connected to a red haired womans stomach who was looking at him with focused anger.

"Summoning Jutsu!" Minato announced as suddenly he and his son were atop a large toad holding a blade to his side. "Hey Gamabunta." The blond said with a stoic tone.

"Minato." He replied. "Whats the problem?"

"Him." He answered pointing over to the restrained Kyubi who had decreased in size from the chains that bound him.

"Is that?"

"The Kyubi, I need your help to seal him away."

"No problem." He replied.

"Just get me in close." The giant toad then catapulted into the air, pulling out his sword. Once he landed he stabbed the blade into the beasts shoulder. "I hope you will be able to forgive me one day Naruto." Minato held his son close in one arm while the other formed a string of hand signs. "Forbidden Art; Sealing Reaper Death Seal." He held out his son in front of him towards the Kyubi. There was a sudden chill in the air just before Minato felt something rip through his chest, it was a pale thin arm that also reached through Naruto's tiny stomach and into the great demon fox. The newborn cried in pain as the arm pulled a bright orange mass towards them. "It will be over soon son, just a little longer." The fox was pulled into Naruto where a black spiral seal now appeared. With the demon fox gone the reapers arm took his sacrifice, the Fourths soul. Having done his duty Gamabunta vanished after he placed Minato and Naruto down next to the dying Kushina.

"Minato, Naruto." She breathed her last breath before finally passing on, leaving the crying baby boy alone.

A few moments later another ninja appeared before the scene. He was an older man with long white hair held back behind his head. A red line marked from both eyes all the way down his face. He sighed with a sorrowful face as he shut his eyes for a moment. "I'm too late." He crouched down and picked the child up in his arms. "So this is the new little guy that was named after my character." The infant looked at him with a curiosity as to who this new face was. The man smiled and chuckled a bit at the baby. "I'm not too good with babies normally, but your a pretty cute kid." He said tickling the tiny stomach which was marked with a black swirling seal. "Lets get you out of here Naruto. Hopefully we can make it back in time to save someone else."

The adults of that day are all aware of the Fourth Hokage's sacrifice, but a lesser known fact was that there was a second demon that attacked the Leaf Village along side the Kyubi. This demon was not one of the tailed beasts of legend, but he was powerful none the less. While the nine tailed fox destroyed the land outside the village this demon, Kazzu the demon lord of the realm of wolves, caused chaos through the streets of the leaf village. He was a bit larger than a tiger, but powerful enough to take down any leaf ninja to stand in his way. Eventually Kazzu had cornered a young girl in an alleyway, his white razor sharp teeth shining in the moonlight. His black and gray fur blending in with the shadows. Only his jaws and glowing golden yellow eyes were seen by the little blond haired girl.

"Please, go away." She whimpered, cowering in the demons presence. The large black wolf simply let out a low growl.

"Hey!" The demon whipped around and noticed an adult male standing at the alleys entrance. "Why don't you stop acting like a coward and face someone who can fight back." He gripped the sword that was tied to his side. He wore dark red samurai armor that was completely silent as he pulled out his blade.

Ignoring his intended target the demon bolted towards this new challenger. The man held out his blade horizontally in front of him with the blade facing out as it nestled in his free hand. Kazzu lunged for him his jaws wrapping around the sword as the sheer force sent the samurai sliding back, rising up off of the ground as his back hit the wall adjacent to the alley. **"How dare you interrupt my feeding."** He growled, his voice low and dripping with rage.

"So, you can speak." The man grunted as he strained to keep the snapping jaws at bay. The pressure causing the wall to crack behind him.

"**Of course I can, you humans think you are the only beings capable of speech?"** He snarled as she pushed the man through the wall. The samurai rolling along the floor before quickly jumping to his feet to avoid a lethal swipe of th demons black claws.

"Then answer me this. Why are you and the Kyubi attacking the village?" He shouted as he brought his sword back up.

"**We have our reasons, the likes of which simple mortals such as you could never understand." **Once again, he demon lunged for the swordsman. Only to be dodged with the blade slicing through his side, causing the large wolf to tumble across the floor of the abandoned home. Quickly he rose to his four feet, glaring at the man who now stood in shock. Surely that cut would have crippled him, but he did not see a single scratch. **"You have never fought a demon before. Well allow me to inform you that I will not be taken down by a shoddy mortal sword. It will take much more to bring down my kind."**

'Damn it.' The samurai thought. 'My sword truly cant injure him. I have to stop him another way.' He dodged a few swipes from the demon's long claws. 'Wait, what about... No! I couldn't do that, Minato said not to use those kinds of techniques unless everyone was in great danger.' He ducked under the demon who lunged for him with fangs bared. 'Plus, I'm not sure I could even bring myself to do it.'

"**I grow tired of this!"** The wold howled before a house sized fireball erupted from his mouth. The samurai reacted quickly and escaped out of the house before it was engulfed.

"I don't have a choice, hes too strong." The man grunted out loud as he landed atop one of the nearby roofs. Quickly, he sliced his sword through the air, sending a blade of water towards the flames to extinguish them. In the midst of the steam Kazzu emerged and growled once more as he glared at the samurai. The red clad fighter then dashed off with the demon following close.

A few moments later the samurai arrived in a small house, its only other two occupants were a young woman and a crying baby boy in her arms. The baby had deep ocean blue eyes and a small tuft of brown hair. "Raiden-sama." The woman exclaimed at the sight of the samurai.

"Sorry I was gone so long Mikura. Please, give Mako to me and get home quickly. Its not safe to stay here." He said sharply before being handed the child. The woman left the room to quickly leave the house before an ear shattering scream escaped her lips. Raiden looked out of the room to see Mikura lying in a pool of blood while Kazzu slowly walked his way.

"Damn you Kazzu!" He shouted. "A samurai attack may not be able to stop you, but a ninja technique can!" He then crossed his fingers. "Shadow Clone Jutsu!" The wolf was then halted as four blades pinned him down, two criss-crossing over his neck and the other two over his back legs.

"**This is nothing, I am familiar with all ninja techniques. Your clones will only hold me for a few moments."** The demon growled.

"Which is long enough!" The samurai said as he held the boy to his shoulder before biting down on his own thumb and writing a overlapping design of tribal looking marks on the infants back. "If your mother was still alive she would kill me for what I'm about to do to you son. I'm sorry." After he was finished he set the baby back in his crib, careful not to smear the blood. "Now, Forbidden art: Sacrificial Dragon Seal!" He exclaimed before plunging his blade into his stomach. Out of his back shot a ghostly dragon form that sped for Kazzu. "Before you are sealed into my son, know my name. Raiden Korrono!" The ghostly entity engulfed the demon and pulled it towards the crying infant where he was pulled into the blood seal which became a black permanent mark when finished. After the events the small home became silent aside from the child's screaming.

Soon after though a familiar white haired man with red lines under his eyes arrived and mentally kicked himself at the sight before him. "I could not save Minato, and I couldnt save Raiden." What kind of a ninja am I." He mumbled t himself as he approached the crib. Taking the infant he looked at the tear-filled face. "Dont worry. You wont be alone, Mako." He then once again vanished before reappearing in a large office overlooking a devastated leaf village. The office was already inhabited by a blond infant crying in one of the two cribs set up and an old man sitting next t it trying to calm the child.

"Your already here sensei." The younger of the men said as he placed the young Mako in the adjacent crib.

"Word travels fast Jiraiya. With the Kyubbi suddenly gone I could only assume Minato had sacrificed himself." He then looked at the new child. "I see he and Raiden had similar thoughts in this crisis."

"So, what now?"

The old man sat up and sighed. "I suppose I will take the role of Hokage once again. Until I can manage to find a reasonable replacement. I want you to find out who or what caused he demons to resurface."

"And the kids?"

"Nobody is to speak ill of these children, the both of them should be regarded as hero's for having to live their lives with these burdens. I will have the two of them raised together and watched carefully to be sure no harm comes to them, until they are the proper age to look out for themselves. I' afraid that is all I can do. As orphans they will always be open to be adopted, but I fear that everyone will only feel hatred towards them." He turned to his old student. "You are dismissed now Jiraiya."

"Yes sensei." The Ninja bowed before leaving to carry out his orders.

A/N: I know this wasn't how the actual battle between the Fourth and the Nine-Tails went. I just changed it a bit for my own story. So if you have read that section of the manga and got pissed cause I got it wrong, please, I know that. Its my story and I want to write it my way. If you have any questions about this they will most likely be answered within the next few chapters. Please no flames, its my own twist. Reviews are always welcome though.


End file.
